Some vehicles include an engine assembly for propulsion. The engine assembly may include an internal combustion engine and a fuel injection system. The internal combustion engine includes one or more cylinders. Each cylinder defines a combustion chamber. During operation, the internal combustion engine combusts an air/fuel mixture in the combustion chamber in order to move a piston disposed in the cylinder.
Maintaining temperature environments in engine assemblies may be limited based upon the configuration of the engine assembly and the functions of various components. Uneven temperature distributions can affect the efficiency of components. In internal combustion engines, coatings insulate the hot combustion gas from the cold, water-cooled engine block, to avoid energy loss by transferring heat from the combustion gas to the cooling water. Further, during the intake cycle, the coatings should cool down rapidly in order to not heat up the fuel-air mixture before ignition.